Advice on Grief
by Sony Boy
Summary: Because Sakura was in grief over her mother's death, Naruto lowered the mask to impart some advice to help her. Even if he shouln't have. Even If he didn't like her. He couldn't help it. Summary not so good. Just read.


Okay this is my story/fic ever to be posted.

I have no idea where the dust bunny came from-I swear!!!-but this idea would not let me go. So in two hours I wrote this just to get the bunny off my back.

The bunny was actually hoping to make this a multi-chapter story but I'm not sure that it would be worth the effort-seeing how even I have to clue were I'm going with this. o.0 sweat drop I wrote this as a one-shot though I may or may not actually expand on the bunny's idea. But for now I need to bury the damn pest.

Disclaimer: No own at all. Though I could use cash to pay for collage…. I wish I was rich…..I hate being broke…..-sigh-

Oh yeah and before I forget this takes place during the month training before the final exam for the Chunin exams (Did that make sense?).

\----------\------------\------------\---------------\-----------\-------------\-----------------\----------\

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, little clouds in the sky, birds singing and children playing on the streets without a care in the world. The only problem with this day was that members of the current Rookie 9 plus Team Guy were not happy at all. In fact one of their numbers was mourning the passing of her mother.

-0-0-0-0-0- Mid afternoon-0-0-0-0-0-

Haruno Sakura had just lost her mother in a mission. The briefing she received on the mission was vague; all she knew was that her mother had died protecting a child. An orphan who was too be adopted by a small clan. A child who did not wish to be protected at all. A child with a death wish-and for that Sakura loathe the child whom her mother should not have saved.

When news had been leaked to her friends and comrade of the previous year (team Guy), they all rushed to her side to offer their condolences and to ease her suffering a bit. In fact only two people were not there. Her rival, and best friend Ino and her team being the first of everyone to come see her. Team 8 then came and spent the whole day with her. In fact all six of them stayed with her the whole day. But the ones Sakura really wanted to be comforted by was not there. Her teammates, Sasuke and Naruto. They had not come all day and her mother's death was the first true incident in her sheltered life where she suffered true agony, and her teammates disregard for her grief only made it worse.

Anger and hurt at this fickleness compound with her sorrow numbed her. Her friends couldn't even truly comfort her for none knew the pain she was going through. "I hate him. I hate him." Sakura repeated in Ino's embrace.

"Who do you hate Sakura-san?"

Turning towards the door Sakura was shocked to see Naruto leaning against the doorway so casually. Hysterical after not seeing any of her teammates all day Sakura was ready to unleash unrestrained rage towards him for his callous materialization after being absent the whole day. At least she was until she got a look at Naruto. The trade mark orange jumpsuit Naruto was infamous for wearing was replaced with a dark blue kimono with a subdued orange obi and in his hands was a small wrap box.

Grinning at everyone's reaction-some very noticeable-he raised an eyebrow at his female teammate, taking in her appearance. Red puffy eyes from crying the whole day away, rumpled clothing-her pajama if he guessed- and unkempt pink hair Sakura was an eye sore. Not that he'd tell her that-he liked being among the living right now, thank you very much. "May I enter the room of the distress?"

Not even bothering to wait for a reply he entered her room where everyone had been in.

Walking up to Sakura he presented gift to her with a bow.

Still shell shocked at Naruto's appearance and formal attitude Sakura accepted both gifts, distantly wandered of she was dreaming. The Naruto she knew was **never** this formal or subdued. Actually if she had bothered to think about it she had never seen Naruto as anything other than an idiot, loud or obnoxious.

Inwardly smirking at everyone's reaction, Naruto knew that his appearance was astonishing towards the others-having never seen him in anything but his jumpsuit-so after giving his gifts to Sakura, he settled himself near the door as he waited for the others to come out of their shock.

Taking in a deep breath, knowing that what he would say would cause even more bewilderment among all in the room, but also knowing that they had to be said, Naruto formally began, "I humbly come to give my condolences to the family of the deceased." Closing his eyes to not see the baffled looks in everyone's eyes he continued his speech, "Having heard the news I have now come to see the daughter of the departed to give my empathy and advice."

Ignoring the rest in the room, knowing that at this time they were not even marginally important he stared directly into Sakura's eyes without a hint of compassion. "Haruno Sakura, daughter of Haruno Touya [1 and the decease Haruno Mamori [1, you are your family's greatest gift, their legacy. Neither of them would want you to be miserable.

'Why not someone else?' that's what your thinking right? 'Why try to save someone who didn't what to be save? Why give up you life for someone who would try to die again?' that is what your heart is yelling isn't it?" He could see in her eyes the truth and continued, "Let me tell you this, Sakura-san. I believe this with my whole being so listen well."

Sakura, never imagining Naruto as anything but a dobe, was pinned under his intimidating gaze, unable to look away from those dark sapphire eyes whom before she had thought to be cerulean. Slightly trembling in Ino's arms she had felt completely exposed and helpless to Naruto's stare. Narrowing at Sakura's apprehension clearly alarmed at his attitude 'change' he turned away from her preferring to look out of the window. .

"You should never hate the dead. Never speak ill of them. People naturally don't want to die; the survival instinct of the human race is great. Those that do lose the will or wish to live, to lose the instinct to survive are to spoken of kindly. We know nothing of their lives, of what they had gone through, their pasts. Think about it, for those who wish to die, well, what must their lives be like? Think about it Sakura. What were their lives like? Did they have a family? Friends? Did they have something to hold them here in this world? Suicide may seem like a coward's way out to many, but perhaps it was living that was a fate worse that hell for them. Perhaps Deaths' embrace was the only time they have been happy. Would you truly curse them for that? Curse, perhaps their only chance at peace?" Slowly Naruto's voice has lost its dark intensity becoming subdued, eyes looking out but not really seeing. His eyes glazed as though lost in thoughts or memories.

"Your mother didn't want to die, but she did. She put aside her fear and overcame _her_ survival instinct too protect others, so that others would not die. She saved many. I know that right now you can't see what good her deaths may have done, but your mother is a hero. Maybe not to the extent of the Yondaime or some other famous person but to the ones she saved, to the ones that she protected to her very end, your mother was-no _is_ a Hero."

Here the glazed look he had vanished, seemingly to return to his senses. "You said that you hated 'him'. I will assume that 'him' refereeing to the orphan Yoichi, soon to be Kazuhara Yoichi. Yoichi is only 7 years old."

Sparing a glance at everyone from the corner of his eyes Naruto knew what he would say next was dangerous territory, if not to anyone else but him. Hopefully none would notice. "Can you tell me what he must have gone through for him wish for death? The little boy your mother gave her life for will live his life in honor of her; his life will be a testimony that her sacrifice will not have been in vain. He will grow up remembering that he lives only because another saved him, another believed that _he_ was worth something, and that will make the difference. Your mother showed Yoichi that he is worth something. Can you just imagine how powerful that is? For that one moment Yoichi was the apple of your mother's eyes.

For a child who has never had a family, who never received praise, love, who never had a hug before-can you just imagine how powerful having someone die for you because _she_ **believed** in _him_. She **believed** in Yoichi when no one else did. She gave him something no one else had ever done. Hope. She gave a little boy, who never believed he would amount to anything, hope. Hope that he is not useless, that he is not a freak, a waste of space, a parasite, a demon. She gave him a reason to live. Yoichi will never forget her. Not for as long as he lives and breaths-and maybe even in the afterlife he will still remember her."

Look, we all die sometime. Death is the inescapable, unbeatable, unrelenting force of the universe. Every one dies, some leave before one would like, while others just take longer to leave. It may not have been her choice to die, but it _was_ her time. You should honor her sacrifice and live your life to the fullest. Laugh much, smile more and go out regretting little. That is the best anyone can hope for." And with that Konoha's number one hyperactive, most surprising Shinobi Uzumaki Naruto left the room and walked out of the house, leaving everyone in disarray.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once out of sight, breathing deeply, Naruto regretted having come. He shouldn't have come. He shouldn't have even let the notion of trying to comfort anyone. It wasn't his way. It wasn't in his nature to be like this, to comfort one who did not really need it. He had spent the whole morning with Yoichi, comforting the boy whom he deemed had a greater need of his presence and company. He had gladly let his true nature out for the young boy, comforting as his nature insists. For one whom he shared a past with he was honest and genuine knowing that anything less that that would have been spotted.

The only reason he had gone to Sakura's at all was because of his deep respect for the dead-having more near-death (and actually dying once)[2 experiences than them, and knowing that Sakura would make his life miserable if he never made an appearance. But having seen the atmosphere in the room he had put his mask, his façade down and spoken. In those few moments he had let his true nature out. In his teammate and her friends presence.

_Her friends_. Yes, they were not _his_ friends, but hers. _He_ was not friends with any of them. If anything he was an acquaintance, if at most, to them, but never friends. They could never relate to him. Never understand him at all. He only hung out around them because it made Iruka and Sandaime happy to think he was friends with them. That and he still had business with the older generation [3 to deal with.

Having walked to his meager apartment, he started to outline an excuse for his behavior, perhaps explain his seemingly different attitude and appearance as the Hokage's idea…..

-0-0-0-0-0-That Night-0-0-0-0-0-

It had taken some time before anyone had gotten over the changes that had happen to Naruto. Sasuke had never showed up and no one was really willing to look for him or talk. It was only after everyone had left that night that Sakura remembered Naruto's gift. Now looking at the simple necklace he had given her in her hands she started to muse over Naruto's words.

With a sleepy start already nodding off to dream land, she realized something she never considered before. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto was the most mature boy she had ever met….just maybe. And maybe she was actually luck to be friends with him.

\----------\------------\------------\---------------\-----------\-------------\-----------------\----------\

Well, how did I do? Constructive criticism is wanted. Any Ideas on how to improve or what I did wrong? Please tell.

[1 I have no idea what the names of Sakura's parents are so I invented them.

[2 Actually this has to do with an idea on something that only in my mind relates right now. Maybe if I make continue this I'll explain it.

[3 This is actually background to the bunny's idea. Will have to expand on this if I continue. Or I may just use that Idea in something else…. (I'm making no sense at all, I know.)


End file.
